I'd be lost without her
by TheAmazingCat
Summary: Because who really thinks the Doctor would leave his two best girls behind.


_I know, I should be updating my other story and I will get to it, but here's this cute one shot, which gives a sweet ending to GITF. _

The Doctor looked up at the sky above Versaille. _Wouldn't be long now_, He toyed with Rose's key in his pocket. He'd be free amongst the Stars again soon. How anyone could be happy here surprised him. You could feel the restrictiveness in the air.

The last of the clockwork droids were gone and he'd have maybe an hour or two to kill. But hopefully sooner, he couldn't be sure; whenever the events aren't fixed anymore the TARDIS could come through.

"You know all their names don't you." Reinette approached him "I saw in your mind. The name of every star." She murmured getting closer too him. The Doctor cringed at the memory, it's not that he believes Reinette to have ill intent but he didn't like that type of personally invasion.

"You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Reinette said coquettishly.

"What's in a name? Name's are just titles." He thought of Rose, who was once a shop girl and Mickey who was as he called it the Tin Dog. "Title's don't tell you anything." Look at them now, both so brilliant.

"Like 'The Doctor'" She mocked

"Like 'Madame De Pompadour'" he retorted.

"In saving me you trapped yourself." She said, as if a fact

"Oh no, no no… Welllll…. I could have but I'm clever very very clever." The Doctor said "I have this." He said taking Rose's TARDIS key out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Reinette ask looking at the metal object.

"Rose's Key to the TARDIS. See the TARDIS can track this through space and time, I set it up right before jumping. Once the fixed events of saving you are over then the TARDIS can track this little piece of it through time, and find it right here. For me it's might be a little while but for Rose and Mickey it will only be a very seconds, minutes at most." He rambled

"She has a key to your vessel." Reinette murmured at the intimacy, she gentle touched the key.

"Of course." The Doctor said putting the key in his other had.

. "So you did not leave them behind then." Reinette asked.

"Of course not, couldn't leave the TARDIS, my last bit of home." He pushed that thought from his mind, he focused on Rose"And Rose, well Rose is too, she's my… Well you know what I say, Rose Tyler I'd be lost without her." He said smiling, finally finding the right words.

"I know I saw, up there."She said tapping his temple lightly. "But so much fear, so much doubt. Why not allow yourself to be happy dear Doctor."

"Reinette." He said backing up from her. She was an amazing women, historical crush of his, much like Dickens, but he still didn't like the idea of her talking about such intimate details of his life. "You have to know that's wrong." He scolded.

Even a human could understand how that could be wrong, even with the best of intentions.

Reinette had a smile that did not touch her eyes. He's leaving her. She knew that since the moment she entered his mind, she would never hold him, oh there were others he had loved he could tell, but she would never be amongst them. This girl right now, this Rose, held that place in his hearts right now, she seared herself on them and this Doctor was her Doctor. She had tried to figure out, over the years what she had, and when she meet her she had realized that Rose's compassion is what drew the Doctor to her, Reinette knew herself very well, she was not a cold person but she certainly could be at times. She thinks Rose has never had a truly cold feeling about anyone really.

Suddenly the TARDIS key grew very hot, it burned the Doctor's had but he smiled anyways. He thought of Rose and Mickey, but mainly Rose.

The TARDIS noise was next heard and then it materialized in the middle of the court. He heard the door open. Rose came out with Mickey behind her. Both in shock about the size and grand scale of the Palace.

The Doctor's smile widened.

"Rose." He said and ran and hugged her, fiercely. That took Rose by shock, she'd only been gone a moment.

"I was only gone a moment." Rose said

"Much longer for me, about five and half hours."

"Always wait five and half hours then." Rose said cheeky. He released her and turned to Mickey.

"Mickeyyyyyyy. First time and you get Spaceships and Prerevolutionary France, how 'bout that. Should have taken you to that party I went too, but oh well, next time. I promise. Will find a party right after this." He rambled

"Not too bad Boss."

"Kay, well time to go, been without the TARDIS for too long… unless…" The Doctor thought.

"Unless what Doctor?" Reinette said appearing again looking at both Rose and Mickey.

"You could come with us." He said to Reinette. "Just one trip though, you're a historical figure, need to persevere timelines."

"No Doctor." Reinette said "Maybe if circumstances were different, we both could have enjoyed your vessel. But you already have what you need." She said looking a Rose "And it's time you let yourself enjoy what time you have with her." Reinette knew she would only be in the way if she went along and there would be no enjoyment in it for her.

She kissed him on the cheek and said

"Goodbye Fireplace man and thank you for saving me today, and all those other time." And then looked at Rose and said "And thank you too Rose for saving him."

Rose, Mickey and the Doctor went into the TARDIS and Reinette watched as they went away, in awe of the ship's wonder. She knew she'd never see her fireplace man again but somehow, she that was okay, she smiled, the King came up to her.

"Are you alright my dear?" Her King said

"Yes, he has his Rose and I have you my King." Reinette said and kissed the King of France.


End file.
